Talk:Power Play (episode)
Nitpicks *When Data repeatedly hits his Ops panel on the bridge, you can see Brent Spiner's hand make-up rubbing off on its black surface. :Moved nitpick over – Saphsaph 03:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::In The episode Power Play, there is a person walking down the hall in 20th century kaki pants, belt, pressed button down red shirt 10: 19 seconds into the episode. Was this a goof?CptShoeman 03:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Possibly, however per the nitpick policy we do not mention goofs unless they are documented with production information, such as a statement from a cast or crew member.--31dot 08:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could be, however, in the previous episode , the same man can be seen wearing the same outfit in Ten Forward. When Riker asks who reported in from this section, he's in the background. Glassonion0 (talk) Another Nitpick In "A Matter of TIme" the computer is able to de-activate Berlinghoff Rasmussen's phaser when the time machine door opens. The Enterprise seems to have lost this ability a couple of weeks later. Wee folding bike 16:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Wee Folding Bike :If we don't want the nitpicks in the article, we don't want them uselessly cataloged here, either. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::One reason why they couldn't do it in this episode may be because the non-corpereal aliens - within the bodies of the crew-members - deactivated a lot of the power from the bridge. This meant they would not have been able to deactivate the phasers at any given time. Another possible reason may be that the phasers were already being used, and so could not be deactivated until they were "calm". --[[Ben10Joshua]] 13:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I happen to like the nitpicks. ...but I don't see how they would be able to deactivate the phasers. The computer probably couldn't detect them as "stolen" because the phasers were in possession of the aliens but when it scanned for life signs of the aliens, it detected them as being in the possession of "Troi", "O'Brien", and "Data". -- In Correct 16:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Talk pages are not for general discussion of nitpicks- they are only meant to discuss article changes. 31dot 16:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) O'Brien? According to the stardates (which I have carefully cross-coordinated with each other), O'Brien should have left the Enterprise inbetween "New Ground" and "Hero Worship". I'm not nitpicking in any way, but I am just wondering... how come he's still on the Enterprise? --[[Ben10Joshua]] 13:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. Somehow, I didn't look carefully enough. It's another year on from now that O'Brien leaves. Sorry to cause any mishap! --[[Ben10Joshua]] 13:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, a year later, but Molly ages 3 years somehow.... --bp 20:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Cargo Transporter How did Worf beam down the prisoners in Cargo Bay 4 if "all" transporter controls were already locked in Ten Forward? In Correct 16:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Display issue? For some reason this article is not displaying correctly, but it seems to be the only one. Is anyone else having this issue? 19:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Addendum: Nevermind, it seems to be working fine now...